


You can see me?

by Notdeadyet6



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Hey look! I'm writing in first person, M/M, Winged! Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: I run face first into someones back, or their wings. I mutter an apology and sprint off again, silently hoping I didn’t mess up the cos-players costume. I swear as I run away I hear someone screech.





	You can see me?

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” I mutter to myself as I sprint to work. Of all days to get up late, it had to be the day when a big convention is going on. I’ve probably bumped into fifty people.

I run face first into someones back, or their wings. I mutter an apology and sprint off again, silently hoping I didn’t mess up the cos-players costume. I swear as I run away I hear someone screech.

Finally after pushing through the convention, I make it to the open road and I can run along the sidewalk without bumping into someone. I see the hospital in the distance, rushing through the automatic doors i see that I’m only a few minutes late.

Slipping on my doctors coat, my nurse comes up and hands me a clipboard telling me what needs to be done.

My day goes by normally. I check up on my usual patients and then lock myself away in my office to do paperwork. There seems to be a lot more than usual, I wonder if it has anything to do with the convention. You’d be surprised how many we get after one of those things.

It seems like it was only half an hour later when I got a knock on my office door. A friend of mine, Chase, lets himself in. He’s holding two paper bags.

“Hey, Henry!” He says.

“Please don’t call me that.” I fix my glasses. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I know you love that nickname.” He sets one of the paper bags on my desk. “And I’m here to make sure you’ve eaten.”

“To make sure I’ve eaten?” I echo. Looking over at the clock on the wall, I see it’s one-thirty, I missed lunch.

“I know you get wrapped up in your work a lot and that you always forget to pack a lunch, so a brought you some food.” Chase dung into his own bag and pulled out a sandwich.

Looking into my own bag I see a sandwich, an apple, and one of those bags of chips you get to hand out at parties. It looks like something you’d get at a school field trip. I chuckle.

“I’m not one of your kids, you know.” I take a bite of the apple.

“Could’ve fooled me,”Chase joked, causing me to choke on my apple.

“You can’t just say that while I’m eating,” I say coughing my lungs out. Chase throws his head back, laughing.

“I’m sorry. That joke was stupid.” He giggled. “I would’ve made something better, but I woke up late. It didn’t hit me that I’m the one that has to make sure you eat, until it was already past your lunch break.”

I waved it off. “I could’ve ordered something and had it delivered here.”

“You could, but would you?”

“Ummmm…” I wish I had this man’s ability to have me laughing my ass off over something stupid, and then have me speechless the next.

“You really need to stop skipping meals. Maybe try and pack a lunch the night before,” Chase said.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” I say, knowing I’ll probably forget it.

“Welp, I should head out. Take care of yourself,” Chase said, standing up.

Once he’s gone I laugh at the whole interaction. It seems like just yesterday I was the one making sure he ate. I make a mental note to repay him sometime.

The rest of the day flies by. My boss lets me leave work slightly early. On my way home I see a man standing in the middle of the street.

He’s wearing a comically large coat, especially considering the weather. He looks lost and slightly dazed. My first thought was that he was on some sort of drug.

Right when I’m about to move on, a car comes barreling down the street, definitely going way past the speed limit. I try to call out and warn him, but no sound comes out. I’m glued to the spot, I’m not sure if it’s by fear or something supernatural.

I closed my eyes, waiting for a scream of pain or the screeching sound of tires. Instead I hear nothing, I can feel he car passing me. 

I look to see the man still standing there, like the car went right through him, like he wasn’t even there. His head snaps towards me. My heart stops as we make eye contact.

The man has heterochromia eyes, his right eye being green and the left being blue. It might just be me, but the green one seems to be glowing. He looks just as shocked as I am.

“You can see me?” the man says, just loud enough for me to hear.

I nod, still stuck in place. He looks around, and then runs up to me. I stumble back.

“You’re not supposed to see me… Unless you’re,” His eyes lighten.

He grabs me by the shoulders, causing me to flinch.

Finally I gain the courage to speak. “Who even are you?” my question comes out as a squeak.

“My name is Antisepticeye and I know you’ll never believe me but I was sent here to find you,” the man, Antisepticeye as he called himself, said.

“Find me for what?”

“Not important right now.” Was he blushing? “Right now I need to make sure I don’t loss you again.”

“Again?”

“You were the one who bumped into me, back at the convention, right?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” I say, my voice returning fully. “I bumped into a lot of people.”

“I had my,” he cut himself off, “I was wearing a pair of wings.”

“I did run into someone wearing wings,” I said thinking back on it, then my senses came back to me.”Are you going to explain what the fuck happened with that car?!”

Anti sighed, finally letting go of me. “Like I said, no one is supposed to see me, most people can just walk right through me. That’ what makes you special.”

“Any why were you just standing in the middle of the road?”

“I was testing something out,” he said.

I was going to ask a bunch more questions, but he stopped me.

“I don’t have time to answer everything. We can meet up sometime,” Anti said, looking nervous. “Can I walk you home?”

“How do I know I can trust you, and this isn’t just a ploy to trick me,” I ask, honestly suspicious.

“You just saw a car drive right through me. That would be some trick, just to find someones address.”

He had me there. Not having much to lose and being curious, I let him walk me home, pointing out which turns to take.

We were a few house away from mine when I noticed Chase on the other side of the street. I waved to him, he waved back and came running over.

“Hey Henrik! Who’s your friend?”

“Friend?” Anti and I said in unison.


End file.
